


What dream'd my lady?

by tara_stofse



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: (in a friendly way), Banter, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, fluff and nonsense, making fun of the movie, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_stofse/pseuds/tara_stofse
Summary: Phryne wakes up from a nap and tells Jack about her dream.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 70





	What dream'd my lady?

“Jack…”

“Hmm?”

“I just had the strangest dream.”

“Really?”

“Yes… you were there too. If you put down your book, I’ll tell you.”

“Alright, Miss Fisher. You have my full attention.”

“Good. I can’t remember exactly how it started. I think we were in London. You were upset with me – although I couldn’t understand why, I hadn’t done anything – and there was a ball, and we danced. Jack, you really must wear your formal wear more often. It makes you look quite dashing.”

“Thank you.”

“Anyway, we were dancing and there was a murder – "

“Of course.”

“Hush. We found a gigantic emerald – and by gigantic I mean larger than your collected works of Shakespeare.”

“I’m impressed.”

“I know how to dream big, darling. Then we were trekking across a desert. We were trying to break a terrible curse that would come to pass during a solar eclipse in a few days – "

“Quite a leap from a London society ball to breaking curses in a desert.”

“It made perfect sense in my dream. Are you going to let me tell my story, or would you like me to tell you about the part with the handsome cameleer?”

“Please continue with your story. I'll be good.”

“We got to to the tomb – oh yes, I forgot to tell you, we had to break the curse by returning the emerald to a hidden tomb built by Alexander the Great – but when we got there, the eclipse had already started and there was a terrible sandstorm. We only just managed to return the emerald before the entire tomb collapsed, but we made it out in time and the curse was broken.”

“An impressive feat. And what did we do next?”

“Well, it was night, there was a tent, and we were the only people for miles… Would you like a demonstration of what we did next?”

“Nnnnnngg…”

“Oh! Wait! I just remembered why you were mad at me in London. I’d married a Maharaja.”

“A – ah – Maharaja? Only the best for you, of course.”

“I married him in order to save his life, if that makes it more believable.”

“It does, actually. Anything else you can remember?”

“Well… you shot a spider with my pistol.”

“Me? That’s somehow the most remarkable part of your dream.”

“I might have tried to shoot it first. Or I was only pretending to shoot it in order to seduce you… that part's rather unclear. Shall we get back to more… realistic matters?”

“I could cope with that.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> This is really silly but I thought it was funny. So here it is.
> 
> (The title is from Henry VI, part 2  
> "What dream'd my lord? tell me, and I'll requite it  
> With sweet rehearsal of my morning's dream.")


End file.
